Vocal Adrenaline
by BforBerry
Summary: What really goes on in the lives of Vocal Adrenaline students? You are about to find out.
1. Prequel

**Hey y'all. This is a fanfic about the life of a couple of Vocal Adrenaline Members, and what they are like and have to go through. This chapter is kind of a prequel to the other ones because those are based on actual characters. Sorry it is a little short, it is just a prequal anyway. BTW, I own nothing Glee, except for my own characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Dustin's POV<span>

"And a five! Six! Seven! Eight!" Dustin Goolsby shouted to the members of the #1 Glee club in the country, Vocal Adrenaline. He looked at the clock that sat at the corner of his desk. 11:59 PM. Only one more minute until rehearsal ends. _Crap. They need to pull off this song. I mean, VA is going to win Nationals anyway, but being perfect is crucial. _The members where on stage, sweating even though they had sunblock (Stagelights were extremely bright; it builds immunity) on, and where exhausted. But it is nothing out of the ordinary. We do this every day.

"Everybody listen up!" All the heads turned to face him. Most with fear in their eyes. _Good, they should be afraid._ "It is that time of the month again!" He looked down at his clipboard. "If I call your name you are safe, this time." He looked at the clipboard again."Monica, Chris, Destiny, Aubrey, Damon, Julia, Dominique, David, Xavier, Tia, Lauren, Kyle, Kevin, Erin, Nicole, Vince, Bruce, Hannah, Chelsea, Lila, Francesca, Reese, Valerie, and, of course, Sunshine" I looked over and saw Sunshine beaming, with the other kids whose names have been called sighing of relief. "The rest of you losers, you are out! I do not want to see your face ever again singing in these halls! Go! Shoo!" A blonde, whose name was Emma, or Erma, or something of the sort, had her face in her hands, crying, and ran out of the auditorium. "Babies! Stop crying! You will never make it in show business!"

"Wait one second! I have won Best Soloist Of The Year 4 years in a row and you fire me! I have both Chron's disease AND heat exhaustion! How dare you!" Andrea screamed at him. He rolled his eyes and turned to face her. Andrea Cohen always ran her mouth way to long.

"You were sloppy on your dancing and your singing was above pitch. Now leave! Before I call security." Dustin yelled to her, annoyed. In a fit of anger, Andrea left the auditorium. He turned back around to see the remaining members. "Now, do not think you are so safe. With Nationals coming up in just a couple of weeks, we need to stay on our toes. If any of you even go off pitch once, there will be cuts! And we need talented new members. If any of you know people that are willing to face up to the challenge, tell them to audition. Dismissed! But do not forget about rehearsal tomorrow at 2:30 sharp!" All the remaining people left the auditorium, most half asleep, all forcing themselves to get home without passing out. Only they don't dare whine. That would break one of the rules.

Finally, they were gone. _Obviously, we were the most talented group in the country. Shelby Corcoran was a quitter, a loser, who gave up to take care of some baby. Dustin Goolsby takes no prisoners, and is not nice. It wasn't even a challenge finding the new Jesse St. James. I mean, come on, we have freaking Sunshine Corazon. Sure, they may be pushed to the limit here, but we have serious expectations. Dakota Stanley is the most talented choreographer in Ohio. New Directions just got lucky. Will Schuester is just a fraud, and has no useful talent on his team. Plus, he does not have the looks, talent, and brain that I do. Well, maybe a few members have something going. Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry. Especially Rachel Berry. Damn her talent. If she was on our side, they wouldn't stand a chance. I don't even know the other teams competing, probably just as bad as ND._

And with that, Dustin Goolsby got up from his chair, turned the lamp light off, and left the auditorium. But what he did not notice was the 7 students sitting in the back of the auditorium, all happy that rehearsal was over. For today, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Preview of what's to come:<strong>

***We meet Erin, Damon, Aubrey, Kyle, Emily (The Erma/Emma), Vince, and Tia, the main character's of this story. **

***What really goes on at Carmel High? Who is hiding what? And why you do not mess with Sunshine Corazon.**

**Comments? Reviews? Idea's? REVIEW TODAY!**


	2. Erma, Emma, or Emily

**Hey! This is Chapter 2. We meet Erin, Damon, Aubrey, Kyle, Emily, Vince, and Tia, the main character's. What do you expect from VA members? Let's just say that they are not that different from ND after all. Also, if the prequel was confusing, I am sorry about that. I hope this chapter was better. And this chapter is short as well. Sorry! It will get longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Aubrey's POV<span>

Emily was a mess. A hot-mess. She was sobbing so hard, I was almost certain she was going to pass out. She also kept mumbling things like " I have no talent!", or " I do not deserve to show my face to the world." I felt bad. I mean, she is my best friend. And Mr. Goolsby was really harsh. Only I could never say that out loud. He has spies _everywhere_. Tia was helping as well, or trying to. Me, Emily, and Tia were the 3 amigos. The 3 friends for life. Or the female versions. We were on top of the VA social scene when Giselle and Jesse graduated. Everyone bowed down to us. Then came Sunshine. She stole our spotlight, and left us in the dumps. She was not even that nice, always saying that she was the best singer in the group.

"Ok, this is not the end of the world. You can join another club. You are a great dancer! And just because Mr. Goolsby forgot your name does not mean that he forgot about you!" Tia said, trying to comfort the still crying blonde.

"But…but… My n…name..isn't Erma or Emma!" Emma tried to cry out. She was still visibly upset. Of course, she was the school's drama queen. We were sitting in the auditorium after Mr. Goolsby left. Me and Tia had tracked her down to the actual bathroom, and brought her back here. The staff does not care if we stay here another hour. In fact, they do not care if we stay here all night. Something about extra rehearsal. But we were not alone.

"Hey, just because you are not in VA anymore does not mean we cannot be friends. Right?" Vince said. See, most of the shallow, stereotypical VA members graduated. I highlight **most**. The boys are like our BFF's. Some even our BF's. Vince and Damon our like the male versions of us. Vince is gay, but Damon is Tia's secret boyfriend. Only, VA has a rule against many things. No dating, no whining, no leaving unannounced, no pregnancies, no braking of bones, no talking bad about your coach, no drinking lemonade, no talking to other members of competition. If we get caught doing any of these, we are automatically out. Yes, life mostly sucks. Jeez, I almost miss Shelby , another voice spoke up.

"Emma? Or is it Erma? Sorry about your cut from then team. Well, not really". This was Erin Walsh. She has been our arch rival since day 1. She is the it girl at school. Popular, pretty, and rich. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and is extremely tall. She is obsessed with Barbra Streisand and Broadway. Nobody gets in her way. Pet Peeve= Breaking a nail.

"Go be a bitch somewhere else, Erin." Damon said. With that, Erin put on her evil face and left the auditorium. Most likely to meet her "secret" boyfriend, Kyle. Who was also my future husband."We should go. Mom would be pretty pissed if I am not home by 1:00." And with that Vince, Damon, and Tia left.

Emily wiped away her tears and got up. She checked her watch. 12:50."We should go," Emily said quietly. Her and I left the auditorium. It was time for a long rest.

Erin's POV

I was sitting in her room, on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was way to pink in here. It looked like a place where Holly Hobby and Strawberry Shortcake come to hook up. _Why is he always late? _My parents were not home, at some exclusive party in England or something. My cat, Fay, was sitting by my side, taking nap. 2:30 AM. _God, why can't he leave the damn house and be here already. _I got a text message. _Sorry, cant come tonight. Grounded -Kyle. Damn it! Why does he always have to do this? But wait… I know who to call._ I took out my pink IPhone and dialed in his number.

"Hey? Do you want to come over tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>A preview of what is to come:<strong>

*** Who was on the other end of Erin's phone call?**

*** A shock comes to a character.**

***Emily try's to find a way to rejoin the team. **

*** Aubrey pins for Kyle, and it backfires.**

**Comments? Reviews? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. When Your Me, Life Sucks

**Hello! This is Chapter 3! What goes on? Aubrey chases after Kyle, Emily tries to get back on the team, and a character gets a shock. Also, this chapter is once again in multiple POV's. If you did not understand, anything in italics is a thought, or a message of some kind, such as a text. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Emily's POV<span>

"Emily, can you open up the door?" _Mom, I do not need you to nag me with your stupid pep talks of happy rainbows and butterflies. _It was Saturday morning, and I was perfectly happy sitting in my room by myself, with nobody intruding on my self despair. My room is pink, but because of yesterday's events, had a floor made of dirty clothes and homework. I was lying on my bed with a cold compress stuck against my forehead, and half eaten cucumbers on my eyes. Makeshift spa day. Whoopee.

"Emily, can you please open the door." This was getting annoying. I got up from my bed and headed to the door. Jeez, I was soar. All those rehearsals must be catching up to me. Slowly I walked up to the door and opened it. My mom was standing, arms crossed, in front of my door. She let herself in, and sat down on my bed, which happened to be covered with cold pizza.

"Look, sweetie," Mom started off calmly," I know you are upset that you got kicked out of Vocal Adrenaline. But life is not over! You can join the dance team, or the academic decathlon…" She put her hand on top of mine. "The good news, no rehearsal everyday from 2:30 to midnight! And no more sunscreen, and diets, and all that stuff you hated. VA was not life itself." She stopped, "Oh! I am late for my meeting. Bye sweetie!" And with that, she kissed me on the forehead and left.

I laid back down on my bed and groaned. _She just doesn't understand. If only somebody could just drop out…. _This gave me an idea. I quickly got up, and went to my computer. I took forever to turn on. I logged into my Facebook , and was scrolling over my friend list. Cassie…Monica…Vince…Erin. _How in hell did Erin ever get on my friends list?_ But a lightbulb clicked in my head. I was going to find a way for Erin to get kicked off the team, and I was going to do it now.

* * *

><p><span>Aubrey's POV<span>

He was so _hot_. I never thought I would steep this low. Here I was, hiding in the bushes at Carmel, staring a Kyle talk to his friends. We were all waiting for the doors for rehearsal to be opened. It was so freaking hot out side. At least I had SPF 150 sunscreen on. Stupid stage lights.

Here are a couple of things about Kyle. He is dumb as heck, and really tall. Like, seriously tall. And he is in my grade. Me, Tia, Emily, Vince, Damon, and Erin are all juniors. Plus, he is my future husband. Only, he doesn't know it yet.

Finally the doors opened. I slowly started walking inside. See the only thing actually nice about Carmel is the auditorium. All of the sponsors paid big bucks to actually fix it up. The only thing it doesn't have is gold-plated furnishings. Well, it actually has that, too. Anyway, the rest off the school is really a dump. Sure, the education is o.k, but it is kinda average for a high school in Ohio.

I walked into the auditorium with everyone else, and quickly got on stage, waiting for Dustin. I looked down at my watch. 2:28. 2 more minutes until rehearsal. And Erin wasn't here yet. So I decided to make my move. I walked up to Kyle and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh, hey. Your that Aubrey girl, right?" He started off, "Your in my History class."

I started blushing. "Yeah, I am", I responded. He nodded and said this to me.

"Cool, maybe I will see you around some time?" I quickly nodded and ran away. He actual said something to me! This made me so happy! Unfortunately, the sound of Mr. Goolsby ranting about something ruined the mood.

"Ok! Listen up! Nationals is in a few weeks, and we need to pick the singers! As well as our set list." He started off, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of Erin rushing in.

"Sorry I am late, Mr. Goolsby. I had…a…conflicting matter." She quickly apologized.

"You see, Ms. Walsh, I do not accept sorry's so easily. They accept me. Now, if you are late one more time you will be kicked of this squad. Now! Back to more important matters. Sunshine will be getting a solo, but we need one more person, and then we do a group number. Raise your hand if you would like to audition." Dustin said. A solo! By somebody other than Jesse or Sunshine! Well, this was rare! Usually, the star of the group gets all the solo's. I quickly raised my hand. However, Erin, Tia, Monica, Damon, and Vince raised their hands. The rest of the group would not dare.

"Ok! So you guys want to audition for a solo. The auditions take place one week from now, and tomorrow are the auditions for the new members. Now lets rehearse!" And on that note, we rehearsed.

* * *

><p><span>Erin's POV<span>

_Holy. Shit. This can not be happening to me._ I was sitting in my bathroom, on the floor, with my head in my hands. _My life is officially over._ I looked back at the floor. _Positive? How in hell did this happen. I was so careful. _The test was lying on the floor, where I had thrown it in a fit of rage. Next to it, lay the five other pregnancy tests I had taken. _This is not right. There must be something wrong. I _need_ a doctor. _I slowly got up and looked at the clock. 2:30. Crap. I was going to be late. I put all of the tests in a paper bag and stuffed them in my book bag. I opened the door and walked out. _Oh god, how am I going to stay in VA? Don't they have some kind of rule against this?. And how am I going to tell-. I can't._ I groaned. I cannot ruin another person's life. I need to talk to someone. _Wait, I know who to call._ I took out my IPhone and quickly dialed in a number. The phone started ringing. Suddenly, the person on the other side picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" She answered, quite annoyed for somebody she never met to be calling her. I responded.

"Hi, my name is Erin Walsh. I need your help. Is this Quinn Fabray?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun. I know what your thinking. Another pregnancy. But, like I said, VA is similar to ND after all. And I actually have a long chapter, Yay!. The next chaper is strictly Erin, BTW. Now, what's to come:<strong>

***How did Erin get Quinn's phone number, anyway? And does Quinn Fabray have any answer's?**

***Who is the father? Kyle, or possibly somebody else all together?**

***Is Erin really evil?**

**Comments? Questions? Idea's? PLEASE REVIEW~!**


End file.
